Sister Sister
by malecismydrug
Summary: Magnus's sister comes to stay. MALEC CLACE SISSY
1. Tali

Magnus was deep into conversation when he felt someone trip his wards. He could feel that they were inexperienced but had the magic of a powerful being. He decided not to worry Alec and kept on talking.

"Are you okay Magnus?" Alec asked. He looked genuinely worried.

"Of course, my dear Alexander" He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"It's nothing. Well, something tripped my wards?"

"What type of thing?" Alec looked right at Magnus, studying his expression.

"A warlock, someone inexperienced but with the magic of a powerful being.

He thought and said nothing more of the topic. He was currently discussing his favourite type of glitter when he heard a knock at the door. Not wanting to hinder his favourite topic he opened the door with a wave of his hand whilst still talking. Not a second later he felt someone jumping into his arms. His shoulder was wet from the person's tears. Suddenly, two round, watery green eyes peered up at him.

"Chrystallia" He breathed.

"Ummm. Who's that?" Magnus looked at Alec and shifted his position with the girl.

"This is Chrystallia. My little sister."

"Wait, you have a sister? How?"

"Well, Alexander dear. When two people love each – "

"I know how babies are made! I just thought that you didn't have any siblings."

"I only have one. We share a father but not a mother. We are a few hundred years apart you know."

Magnus sat down on the comfy armchair behind him. He pulled Chrystallia back a little to sit on his lap. He peered into her gorgeous, green eyes. She had changed so much since he saw her last. The last time he had saw her was at her 3rd birthday. Her white blond hair had turned a honey colour and her piercing blue eyes had turned to a soft green with specks of blue at the pupil. Her cute freckles had disappeared, and her eyebrows shaped and prominent. It had been 11 whole years since he had seen her last. He had missed her dearly.

"What's the matter Tali? Why come now so close to your 14th birthday?"

"Father yelled at me because I am struggling in all my tests and said he never wanted to see me again. He told me that he would help me to get here and then he would never help me again." With that she dissolved into tears.

That makes sense. She was inexperienced and was using Asmodeus's magic. He looked at her concerned. As he was about to ask her another question. He noticed that her eyes were closed and that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. With expert strength and expertise, he carried her to his bedroom and delicately laid her on his bed. He pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the head. They would have a better discussion later. He then walked back out to Alec to explain the situation. He let out a sigh and began.


	2. Alec

As I blearily opened my eyes, I was blinded by the light pouring into the room. When I sat up I found myself in somewhere unfamiliar. I could smell something delicious pouring through the door. I fixed my long hair into a top knot and opened the door to the cold tiles. I lightly walked toward the kitchen, following my nose. When I came to the kitchen I was greeted by Magnus standing over the stove wearing an apron saying 'Good Lookin is Cookin'. I shook my head.

'Typical Magnus' I thought.

Magnus had earphones in and was singing along to the song. I crept up behind him and hugged him. Surprised, he whirled around, and the pancake flew out of the pan onto a plate.

"SUGAR! You scared me." Magnus exclaimed.

"Sorry Mag." I looked up at him, innocence shining in my eyes.

"Oh its ok biscuit. Now, who wants pancakes?"

"I do" Alec had just walked through the door, "I'm starving."

"Pancakes for everyone" Magnus said.

He plated up everyone a pile of pancakes with Nutella and ice cream on top. I dug in.

"So, Tali. What would you like to do today?" I looked at Magnus.

"Umm I don't know?"

"Let's go on a family bonding trip!"

"With whom? Alec and I looked at each other.

"Oh right sorry. Alec, this is Tali my little sister. Tali, this is my husband Alec."

"Husband?!"

"Yeah….?"

"Does Dad know about this?"

"Well….."

"MAGNUS. He is going to be so angry with you!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Anyway, do you know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Meet Alec's family!"

"WHAT?!" Alec looked shocked, "Why?"

"Because they need to know."

"Fine, but I'm not coming!"

"Yes you are and you are going to enjoy it!"


End file.
